Kiddie Ride Errors
Go to https://kiddierides.fandom.com/wiki/Kiddie_Ride_Errors?action=edit to see them. Article A lot of errors on some units of kiddie rides have been spotted. Here's a full list of some. Jollytown Fow Truck/Jollytown Tire Engine Ride: Jollytown Fire Truck Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2013 Sighted in: 2018 Location: This ride is not in Harlow. Error: Has the Jollytown Tow Truck colour scheme, but still has the original audio. Magic Time Pete/Patrolman Buddy Ride: Dream Street Magic Time Buddy Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2001 Sighted in: 2017 Location: This ride is not in Harlow. Error: Plays Ready To Roll with Patrolman Pete and has generic horn sounds. Evil Scoop Ride: Bob the Builder Scoop (video option; V2) Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2003 Location: This ride has been removed or not in Harlow. Error: Video screen is Photo-negative (the colours are inverted). Evil, Strange Roley Ride: Bob the Builder Roley (video option; V2) Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2003 Sighted in: 2018 Location: This ride is not in Harlow. Error: Same issue as Evil Scoop's screen and also has Scoop's audio and part of the US theme as the attract mode. Pet Ambulance Has Odd Animals/Cogs and Dats Ride: Pet Ambulance Manufacturer: R.G. Mitchell Year: 2001 Location: This ride is not in Harlow. Error: Cat And Dog Buttons Have Their Sounds Switched Around, thus making the dog and cat (obviously) swap their sayings. Postman Garfield/Postman Jon and his ginger cat! Ride: Dennis the Driver (which is a Postman Pat variant) Manufacturer: Kidzstuff Year: 1997 Sighted in: 2017 Location: This ride has been removed from Toys 'R' Us. Error: Repainted blue with Garfield murals and modified audio featuring the S2 Postman Pat theme song (1996) and two pieces of dialogue from Pat Clifton and Alf Thompson from Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road. Riding On My Error-cycle Ride: Police Bike Year: 1980s Sighted: 2017 Location: Maybe in Paradise Wildlife Park. Error: Plays a strange song rather than the original motorbike engine SFX Roundabout Waverider/The Annoying Roundarider Ride: Waverider (Northern Leisure) Year: 2008 Sighted: 2018 Location: This ride is not in Harlow. Error: Plays a strange roundabout song rather than the Waverider SFX It's a Small Scoop After All Ride: Scoop Year: 1999 Sighted: 2019 Location: This ride has been removed from Toys R Us. Error: Plays the Larry Groce Children's Songs Version of It's A Small World Instead Of The Bob The Builder Theme Song. Postman Pat and his black and white Puppy Scooter Ride: Postman Pat Manufacturer: OMC Electronics Year: 1991 Location: This ride has been removed from The Entertainer. Note: It should be RG Mitchell, not OMC Electronics! Error: Plays the V2 Puppy Scooter audio and has dog barking and horn sounds as the SFX, due to the owner modifying it. My Version - First Ride Error: Thomas The Van/Dan The Tank Engine Ride: Thomas (RG Mitchell;V1) Year: 1994 Sighted in: 2019 Location: Great Yarmouth Joyland, Shopping Centre Harlow, ASDA Error: Has the Engie Benjy audio. Hey, Musical Mushroom, Take This! Ride: Musical Mushroom Manufacturer: RG Mitchell Year: 1996 Location: Square Road Business Error: No announcements or leftovers and has the great broken buttons and has no self test. Scoley/Roop Ride: Roley Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2004 Sighted in: 2019 Location: Office Centre Error: Has Scoop's audio. Roop the Bulldozer or Excavators Ride: Scoop Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 1999 Sighted in: 2019 Error: Has Roley's audio. Recycling Is Reburished Ride: Eco Freddy Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2011 Sighted in: 2017 (formerly) (now sites as a V1 The Octonauts 3/2019.) Location: Hydraulic Centre, Tailor Boats, The Harvey Centre Shopping Harlow Error: The sign or logo is dispatched and rendering the game unplayable. Which flags belong to the UK? Ride: Blue Camper Van Manufacturer: Jolly Roger Year: 2012 Sighted in: 2018 (now sites as a Bykero 1/2019.) Location: ASDA Harlow Shopping Error: The questions are different to same and makes the renderly game unplayable. Sooty Cannot Dig! Ride: Sooty Manufacturer: RG Mitchell Year: 1996 Sighted in: 2000 or 2018 (usefully) Location: Holiday Park Error: Sooty cannot dig.